Lost at sea
by female captain jack sparrow
Summary: Captain jack sparrow meets william after his adventure of on stranger tides. only to find that william needs his help to find Elizabeth who has been missing and is somewhere lost at sea. this is my first story, please read and review, i hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 

"You're not from around these parts are you?", the cell mate asked

"No", he replied without looking up

The stranger sat at the corner of the small cell with his face under his hat. He had absolutely no interest with who the stranger was for he was too busy trying to come up with a plan to escape.

"We are not in favor of having pirates in our town" said the cell mate

"Yes, I know", he said

"Yet you still dare to come here?", the stranger was getting really nosy

But this time he didn't reply.

Then all of a sudden there was an explosion. It all happened really fast, Captain Jack Sparrow escaped and ran towards the ocean. May be his fellow pirated had come to save him?

Without thinking he jumped into the water, he could see a ship but he didn't know if it was his. For the first time he looked around and saw the whole town on fire, people running for their lives, children crying…and the _THUMP _he felt something on his head maybe pain, someone had hit him but before he could see who it was he went into a deep sleep of unconsciousness.

Jack woke up and found himself in bed. In bed? That was something he was not really familiar with. He didn't usually wake up in bed nor did have a glass of clean water or food on the bed-side table.

He really didn't care who gave him the food of the water he just gobbled it all up. He did know after waking up that he was in a ship. After eating he went out side the cabin and was greeted, surely he must have been dreaming, but then he heard a young familiar voice.

"Welcome Jack!"

Jack turned around to see William Turner standing there. He came to give him a hug and then they once again went inside the William's cabin and sat down.

There was an awkward silence between them for some time and William was the one to break it.

"So Jack, what has become of your beloved pearl?", he asked while pouring some rum for both of them

"That's for me to know and you to find out", Jack said taking the rum from William "But first may I ask the basic question?"

"Alright", Will replied

"What do you want?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes

Will didn't answer

"Oh come now William!", Jack said standing up "You and I both know that you'll never be so kind to me unless you wanted something. All these things you're offering me, the water, the food, the rum…."

He still hadn't said anything

"Does it have to do something with your heart? Your life?", Jack was looking outside the window by now, he gave a dramatic pause and said "Elizabeth?"

At that moment Will fidgeted.

"Of course!", Jack was saying "Elizabeth, your wife! Haven't heard form her? Worried? Oh please Will! She must be back home!"

"No, she isn't", Will said finally "I've looked Jack, she is nowhere to be found"

"Just to make this clear…are you worried more about your life or Elizabeth?" Jack said helping himself with more rum

"Elizabeth of course!" Will said taking the bottle away form him

"And you want me for what…?"

"Your compass will lead me to her"

"Ah…yes and what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I'll be wanting me ship"

"And where can we get that from?"

"That is not important. What is, is Elizabeth"

"Then may I please have your compass?"

Jack got up and put his hands in his pocket only to realize his compass had been taken from him.

"We may have a small problem" he said, hoping Will would understand


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Why am I necessary anyway? Can't you locate Elizabeth yourself? You're like the king of the sea, mate!", Jack said to William

After realizing that Jack had lost his compass, there was a little trouble between Jack and Will.

Will seemed quite angry and Jack was trying his best to cool him down. It was understandable in a way; Jack was his only way to find Elizabeth.

"If I could've been able to find her I would have never even thought about you Jack!" Will said angrily

Jack gasped in a highly dramatic way and said "I never thought you could have been so selfish! After all I've done for you!"

Will took a deep breath realizing that the argument won't take them anywhere.

"Jack, where is the compass?", he asked calmly

"Oh you know, somewhere… with Gibbs" Jack replied

"And where is Gibbs?"

Jack hesitated

"Somewhere at sea", he finally said

"What?!", Will asked nearly shouting

"Oh you think you're the only one, do ya?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"William, you're not the only one. Not only has your loved one been missing"

"Jack will you please stop doing that? Why can't you say one thing in one whole sentence? Save me the bother to ask again and again, what is wrong?" Will asked getting impatient

"People have been missing, strange disappearances, one day there, and the next day gone! Same thing happened to Gibbs. We were on an island, trying to get my Pearl out of this teeny tiny bottle. We needed something, an extra something to get the Pearl out. I go to another place. In other words, off that island to get that extra something. I go away for three days and nights. I came back on the fourth day to find Gibbs gone.", said Jack waving his hands in the air as he explained

"Are you sure he didn't just leave you?" Will asked

"Me first mate? Please William! I can abandon him but he cannot", replied Jack

"So your first mate goes missing and you think that Gibbs' and Elizabeth's disappearance is somehow connected?"

"I'm certain of it actually"

"Look Jack, I'm sorry for Gibbs, but there is no proof that he was taken"

"Do you have proof?", Jack asked

"Of what?"

"Of Elizabeth".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…how do you know that Elizabeth didn't run away with someone and is just ignoring you?"

Will almost chocked on the apple he was eating.

"I know because I can sense her. I can sense trouble. That is how I know she's in trouble. Is lost somewhere at sea."

"Then why don't you follow your instincts and find her?", Jack asked

"I tried" Will replied in frustration. Then he started talking very slowly "I've been looking for her for over a year now. I can only come to land every ten years, last year I went to England to visit her, wanted to see her how she has taken her father's place. But I never met her. People didn't know where she was, when I came back on my ship and set sail again, I would see her in my dreams; I would see her, hear her and even felt her touch. Whenever I felt I was close to finding her, I'd lose it. I'd lose my sense. That's why I need your compass."

Jack didn't know what to say. He felt sorry for Will and wanted to do something for him

"Last night, she handed me a flower in my dream. When I woke up, I had this in my hand", Will handed Jack a flower

Jack looked at it closely and then said "Will, this flower maybe means something? Ever thought of that?"

"So you think its some sort of clue from Elizabeth?"

"Yes, and flowers of this sort are very rare. We might be able to find something where they grow", Jack said glowing

"And where is that exactly?", Will noticed that Jack looked happy

Jack looked at Will and winked at him, "William, make way for Tortuga"


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take them a long time to travel.

Jack was right; Will was like the king of the sea.

They reached Tortuga in no time, literally in the blink of an eye. Every Dutchmen's captain was given a gift of teleportation but Will had quite a special one. He could teleport to the place he had already seen.

Will and the others stayed on the boat due to their curse. Jack had to go, Will wasn't really happy about it but he had no choice.

As Jack entered the Island of Tortuga, he looked at the flower Will had given him. He tossed the flower over his shoulder

He was guilty. Every single thing he had told Will, it was a lie. Well, half of it anyways.

It had been 17 years since he met Will and 15 years since he had been looking for her.

The last time he saw Angelica was on that island where he left her. Years had past but the memory was still fresh as if it happened yesterday. Just 24 hours ago when she told him something about his child. There were number of reasons why Jack didn't want to believe her. One was because at that moment she was making up ridiculous stuff so that Jack wouldn't leave her on the Island. Second, even if it was true he didn't want to know about it.

He never really thought of having a family. Even the name sounded weird to him. Anyways, a year later jack received news, something to do with a baby. He was told that it was his and Angelica was out at sea looking for him.

He went to all the places she could be. He was not so enthusiastic about meeting the baby but Angelica was who he was concerned about.

When he finally found her she was lying on some coast in the sub-continent. He called out to her, she smiled at him and that was it. It turned out she was sick and wanted Jack to have the baby. But it wasn't there with her. She didn't even tell him if it was a boy or a girl.

Jack sometimes wondered what had happened to him. He was never like this. Surely when he wanted something he would go after it but it was never something like this. Love really could change a person

As Jack went further in the island he took a deep breath. It smelled worst than ever but Jack loved it more than ever.

He went towards the bar which was out of business, mirrors were cracked, the door was broken. In summary it was in a horrible condition.

Jack went in it and on one of the tables, snoring, and an empty bottle of wine in one hand was Gibbs!

Jack laughed at the sight of him. His laugh woke him up.

"Jack?"

"So, if this is how married life is supposed to be I'm never even getting engaged!", Jack said going over to the shelf and helping himself with some rum.

"I didn't get married. She left me", Gibbs said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I'm shocked. Gibbs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you able to complete the mission I gave you?"

"Ah…no"

"Why not?"

"Turns out, the pearl got into the bottle because of dark magic. It needs dark magic to get it out", he said taking the bottle of rum away from jack. "What about you?"

"What about me?", Jack asked

"Did you find little Angelica?"

Jack didn't say anything. Gibbs was the only person in the whole universe who knew about 'little Angelica'

"It can also be 'little jack'", Jack said to Gibbs snatching the bottle of rum from him.

"What are you ding here Jack?", Gibbs asked not bothering to take the bottle back

"I've got us a ship", Jack told Gibbs

"Whose ship is it this time?"

"Do you remember a certain William Turner?"

"Yes", Gibbs replied and then looked at jack with eyes wide "Oh no Jack! Don't use him. Do you have to develop bad relations with every Captain of the Dutchmen?"

Jack told Gibbs what had happened with Elizabeth.

"So, in other words, I can find 'little Angelica'", Jack said to him "You know when he offers something to me in return"

"So what do you need me for?". Gibbs took the bottle away

"Well firstly, you're my first mate. I need someone's support and secondly, Will gave me a flower and I pretended to know where they grow and now that I have you problems solved. Let's go"

Jack took Gibbs by the arm and dragged him out of the bar

"I don't understand Jack. Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Jack didn't answer. 'Little Angelica' was his weakness and Will had tried to kill him in the past. Truth was he didn't trust anybody apart from Gibbs and he just wanted fewer people to know about this till his child was found.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look who I found!", Jack climbed onto the ship and helped Gibbs up. "The flower did mean something after all!" Jack had picked the flower up where he had thrown it before, on his way back

"That doesn't look like the pretty dame the captain has been talking about", said one of the Dutchmen pointing at Gibbs.

"That's because that isn't her", said Will as he approached them and shook hands with Gibbs.

"Well, looks like that flower really did mean something", Jack said walking towards the other end of the ship.

"So Gibbs, where is it?, Will asked Gibbs

"Where's what?"

"The compass?", As soon as the words were out of Will's mouth, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He had completely forgotten to tell Gibbs about the compass! Jack had lied to Will. He had the compass all along and didn't want to give it to Will

"What compass?", Gibbs asked Will

"The compass that…"

"Ah yes! The compass! Gibbs handed it to me right after he saw me!", Jack put the compass in Will's hand "Unfortunately, its useless to find people"

"What? I thought that…"

"Yes, well it is." Jack said taking it back from him. He wasn't lying about that, it really was not used to find people.

"Jack, are you sure that those flowers grow in Tortuga? I mean why would Elizabeth want to lead us to a clue that is useless?" Will asked then realized what he had said might've hurt Gibbs so he added "No offense, Gibbs"

"None taken", Gibbs replied

"But it's not useless, I mean, we found Gibbs", Jack went over to Gibbs and put his arms around him but as soon as he did he backed off. "Gibbs! Phew! When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Why do you think my fiancée left me?" Gibbs replied "Two reasons: I stank and I'm not rich. In fact, I'm broke"

"Well at least now we know why the flower didn't have any scent", Jack said laughing but nobody joined him. When he realized that he was the only one laughing he stopped "No really. William, Gibbs really is the clue. In fact, he was sleeping on the flowers when I found him"

Everyone was staring at Gibbs now. "It made a comfy bad", he said smiling

"I'm still not convinced". Will said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the railing

Jack was afraid he would somehow get to the truth. The truth always came out in the end. But now was definitely not the time for it.

"We can look in more places! It's a unique flower, it can be found only in a few more places, right Gibbs?", Jack said

"Oh yes, it's a…can be…uh…found", Gibbs stammered

Will narrowed his eyes "So tell me Gibbs, what's it called?", he asked him

"Uh…what's what called?"

"The flower. You've lived in Tortuga long enough and apparently slept on these. You would know"

"Uh…right…it has a very strange, peculiar, odd, different, weird, unique sort of name"

"Yes?"

"It's very peculiar, strange, odd, different, weird…"

"Yes Gibbs. We get that the name is strange. Mind telling us what it is?"

"Yes…Uh…well…", Gibbs was sweating by now. Jack sighed in annoyance. A few years off the sea and the man forgets how to lie? Really, that was just annoying

"_Rose-Mary pie maker_", Jack announced

"I beg our pardon?" Will asked

"The name is _Rose-Mary pie maker_" Jack repeated himself

Gibbs nodded "Yes! Told you the name is odd"

"The name is as such because, people in Tortuga who have their pie business, made and sold pies to those who stopped there for rest. But sometimes the pies would be a day or two old and they would start to smell bad. If one adds the _Rose-Mary pie maker_ in the recipe, it would still smell and stay fresh for more than a few days.", Jack told the story, which he had entirely made himself up, proudly

Will frowned but at the moment he had nothing to say as what ever jack had said did sound true. People in Tortuga, only a few who, didn't drink all day long, did sell pies to make a proper living. And who's to they didn't add the _Rose-Mary pie maker _to keep them fresh.

Will decided to change the subject. He thought that even if Jack had lied, Gibbs was onboard and safe. He was more than happy to save as many people as possible. And right now saving Elizabeth was the main goal. And his son. Hardly anyone knew about his son. William Turner the third.

When he went to England to visit Elizabeth, he was more excited to meet his son. Until he found she was missing. Will prayed that his son would be where Elizabeth was. And that they'd both be safe.

He went to meet her after 10 years. And he had been looking for her for 7 years now. 7 years ago he had went on land to find her. It had been 17 years since he saw her. That meant his son would be a man now. A 17-year-old gentleman. Unlike his father, he was free and soon to be a governor. As soon as he would go back to England, he would have the responsibility.

Will smiled at the thought of his son wearing a wig and in a proper suit. Giving orders to his people but his smile faded on the next thought. What if his son hated pirates? What if he never understood Will's curse and didn't want to see him. Despite his mother, trying to tell him that he was good man. He wasn't like Davy Jones. And that he would've died if Jack hadn't stabbed the heart by holding his hand. But who's to say that his son wouldn't hate him? He never saw him. They never even met.

A tear rolled down Will's cheek at the thought. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

He clenched his fist. No! This was no time for weakness! Will had to find his family!

He hadn't told jack about it. He didn't know why but he hadn't. And for some reason he didn't want to either. He still suspected Jack was lying about the flower. He didn't know why but he knew Jack had his methods. There was always a reason behind his lying and the reason was always found at the end. Sometimes Jack would tell it himself that he was lying. Other times, the truth came out on its own. Whether it was told by someone else or Will found it out himself.

Either way, whatever Jack's reason was, Will just wished it had nothing to do with his family.

Will was sitting in his cabin by now. He looked outside to see what the rest were doing. They had all gathered around in a group around Gibbs who was telling them a story about his fiancée and how she ran away.

Will sighed. When he had become the captain of the Dutchmen, he got bored easily. Davy Jones had turned them all into puppets. They were all like dried up leaves. Will had loosen them up a bit. Given them a little freedom. Removed the evil from inside of them. He would let them go to any part of the world once every ten years. He taught them that just because you're cursed you shouldn't forget how to smile.

Will smiled at the thought. It wasn't all bad being an immortal, cursed pirate's captain. He had family onboard. It was his father. Always there to keep him company. The only thing he missed out in the world was Elizabeth and his son. He really wished they could live on board with him. But in order to do that they would have to die on…

He shook away the thought. He didn't care he had to see them every 10 years. But he didn't want them to die. He didn't wish them a life onboard forever as his slaves. Captain of the Dutchmen meant that the Dutchmen were like his slaves. They had to do as the Captain commanded. And Will wanted his family to live a free life. He wanted to free his father. And he did. But Bootstrap didn't leave by choice. Will was his only family and he wanted to stay close to him.

There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Yes?" Will asked

One of the crew members came in "Sir, there is a girl in the water"

"So bring her up, see if she's okay", Will said coming out of the cabin.

The girl was brought onboard.

She was alive. She was breathing. She was a young girl. About 14 or 15. Her clothes were torn from places and her arms were bruised. She was bleeding from her nose.

"Look to her will you, Rob?", Will told to one of the Dutchmen and the girl was taken in one of the cabins

Will sighed.

"Poor thing", Jack said

"Yes, but Will you do know that its bad luck to have a woman on board?", Gibbs asked

Will laughed "Ah Gibbs, its time that you forget your superstitions. It's no bad luck". Will waved his hand to one of the Dutchmen.

"Yes Sire. Dinner will be ready in a few moments", he replied to the gesture.

"I hope you're hungry", Will lead Gibbs and Jack into his cabin


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh…Gibbs?", Will was looking over at him from the other end of the table. It was not surprising; everyone was looking at Gibbs and who wouldn't? The man was literally eating like a dog

"What?", Gibbs asked looking up from his plate.

"Uh…you…got a little something there", Will pointed at his chin. Gibbs removed that little piece of chicken from the back of his hand. Actually, Gibbs had a little 'something' all over his face.

"Gibbs, why are you eating like…that?", asked one of the Dutchmen.

"Like what?"

"Like a pig?", Jack asked. The Dutchmen laughed at that. Jack was completely honest with his first mate.

"You're looking at a man who has been living on leaves and berries and dirty water and stolen food for the past year.", Gibbs said stuffing his face with more food.

"What about the rest of the years?", asked Bootstrap Bill

"My fiancée fed me. Another reason why she left me. She got tired of feeding me", Gibbs replied taking a big gulp of rum.

Will cleaned his face with a napkin "Rob? Did you give food to the girl?"

"Yes, sir, as she isn't up yet so I put it on the bed-side table.", the Dutchman replied

"And did you clean her wounds?"

"Yes, Captain"

"Good.", Will said as he left the dining room

"Will? Mind giving me an extra bottle of rum?", Jack asked coming after him

"And why do you need that? It's night time. It's time to sleep. Will you sleep or drink?"

They were standing in the middle of the deck. The sky was filled with a hundreds of stars and the moon was shining bright tonight.

"No, I won't be sleeping. I'll be thinking tonight.", Jack replied

"About what?"

"About… Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, a way to find Elizabeth"

"Then may be I should help you?"

"No! I mean…no…I like some quiet time. Yes, that's it. I just need some 'me' time. You know, I need some rum and some quiet, to have a clear head. So that I can be alert at all times"

"Jack, you should know that you are not making any sense. In fact, you're blabbing non-sense. And I know that you're lying"

"What are you talking about?", Jack asked innocently

"That you're lying. I don't know why. And I don't care. I just want you to tell me that it has nothing to do with my family" Will said almost whispering

"Alright, it has nothing to do with your family. It has nothing to do with your father and Elizabeth" Jack replied

"And my so…", Will had almost told Jack about his son when he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"And your what?"

"Nothing. My family. And now that I know that my family is safe from your plans, go ahead. Have your…little…time.", Will said backing away.

"Thank you" Jack said. "I'll go into one of the spare cabins and sit there and do my thing"

"Rob will guide you", Will went into his cabin

Rob was the one who was in charge of taking care of the guests. At the time of Davy Jones, he was locked up in the dungeon most of the times as Jones and he did not see eye to eye.

Jack was given a cabin in the bottom of the ship. When he was alone with his rum he took out his compass, his map, opened his bottle and sat down.

There was no 'quiet' time. Whenever he would get time alone, he would sit down with the compass and a map and would just stare at the different routes. See the places where he had already looked and found no one.

But he hadn't given up yet. There were still places he hadn't looked. Places he hadn't even been to.

But there was a reason behind that. He didn't look in those places because there was danger there. And these places made one weak. And weakness was not accepted at this time.

Jack looked at those places once more. It reminded him why he didn't go there to look for her

Singapore: Jack made enemies there

East India company: Jack did search there plenty of times to find 'little Angelica' actually. But he didn't go there again because the entire place was after him. Jack was trying to stay out of trouble so that he can find 'little Angelica'

Spain: they hated Jack after their adventure of fountain of youth. If he died there, or was captured, who would find his child?

The uncharted Island where the fountain of youth was located: Jack didn't dare go there. He knew that the fountains tested people. Also, he had a hunch that Barbossa would be there for some reason and coming in contact with him would've been an entirely different problem

But the place which was a big threat for him, where he dare not go, was Isla de Muerta. The reason? Treasure. He was completely obsessed with treasure. And every one knew it. Taking treasure was basically what pirates did, but this treasure was cursed. And every body knew it. Jack knew that once he would go there he would want the treasure. Cursed or not. And that would make him weak.

Jack had not realized that his rum was almost finished. He once again went through the map. He had marked the places he didn't and hadn't go to and had also written down the reason. It reminded him of the danger in these places.

Jack got angry angry threw down his bottle that was now empty.

_It was a complete waste of time!_ He thought_. It was always a complete waste of time. I sit and study the map and realize there were places I had to go. To find my child. Now I have William, and he will help me find her! He has to!_

Jack drifted off to sleep while thinking about his child. Wishing that he would find her. So that he can be happy and not die alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Will couldn't sleep. No matter what he did he just couldn't. He spent the first two hours twisting and turning in bed, staring at the ceiling and counting sheep.

And he knew why he couldn't. It was the conversation he had earlier with Jack.

It didn't make sense though. Will now knew that jack wasn't doing anything that would be dangerous to his family but now it made him wonder what Jack _really _was doing.

He finally gave up, got out of bed and decided that he'll go and ask Jack himself. He knew he wouldn't tell him anything but he had to try. Again.

He went to the bottom of the ship, below deck in the cabin where Jack was. Will decided to sneak up on jack. He entered without knocking but found him asleep.

_Well, this was a waste of time_.

He was about to go when he saw Jack's map. It had marks of black ink all over. As if a little child had scribbled on it.

He picked it up to take a closer look. He realized they weren't scribbles but different places were marked. Circled. But why? He was confused. What was more confusing was the short sentences written with the marked places.

_Singapore: enemies_

Will slowly read all the places. What was going on? What was jack doing?

Will looked at the corner of the map. Jack, he assumed, had written Isla de Muerta and underlined it twice. Under it he had written treasure.

_Treasure?_ Will thought. _Jack is after treasure? So he has marked these places because he wants to go there? But why would he go to a place where he has made enemies in?_

Will's mind was filled with too many questions. He really wanted to wake Jack at the moment and demand for answers

But he decided not to. He put the map back in its place and headed for the door.

"You know its bad manners to come in without knocking", he heard jack say

"I just wanted to see if you were comfortable", Will lied.

"Yes and also decided to look at my map while you're at it", Jack got up from his chair and began folding his map.

"Oh C'mon Jack! It's a map not your diary", Will replied

Jack didn't even smile. Will then knew the matter was serious.

"Look Jack. I can help you. You want the treasure? I'll help you get it. All I'm asking is for you to lead me to Elizabeth."

"The compass doesn't point to missing people"

"Yes it does, Jack! You know it does!", Will was frustrated

"No it doesn't. Yes, it does point to people but not those who are missing. I know better than you Will! I have had this compass forever! I've been finding a missing person forever!", Jack became silent. He realized what he had just said.

"I…look…", He began

"So it's not the treasure. Who have you been looking for then?", Will asked

"That's none of your business"

"Did the great Captain Jack Sparrow finally fell in love?"

"No!"

"Jack, I'm going to tell you something. I'm not going to harm this person. I promise. But please help me find them…"

"Them?"

Will hesitated. He thought of telling him the truth. He needed to. He wanted to find Elizabeth and his son. But there was another reason. He was just now more than curious to find who jack was looking for. Maybe he could know through a trade?

"Jack…secret for a secret?", Will asked

"Will, I don't know"

"Jack, I have a son"

That got Jack's attention for good. "You have a…"

"Yes, a son"

Jack now knew. He was sleepy anyway and still very drunk. He thought this was the only way to find his child.

"I have a child too", Jack said

Will remained silent. Jack looked away. He couldn't meet his gaze.

Will left the cabin. The conversation was over. There was nothing else to be said.

Morning came shortly afterwards. Jack woke up from the little ray of sunlight that came into the cabin.

Nobody had woken up yet. He could tell this because the ship was never this silent when the crew was up and working.

Jack's mouth was dry and his tummy was rumbling. He got up from his chair and stretched.

While his arms were in the air he saw someone enter.

He immediately stood still.

It was the girl the Dutchmen had rescued.

"Um…hello."

Jack didn't reply. He looked at her. Her wounds were bandaged. But her clothes were all torn.

"Hello", he managed to say back. He was still a bit drunk.

"I'm lost. And I don't know where I am. Can you tell me?"

"You're safe. And aboard the Dutchmen"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"You're the captain?"

"No, I mean yes. But not of this ship. Of another one",

"It's nice to meet you, sir", she let out her hand and jack shook it. Just as he did he heard voices followed by orders given to the crew.

"Shall we go and meet the captain then?"

"Yes", she replied and followed him out of the cabin towards the deck.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack led the girl to the cabin where breakfast was being served. Everyone had already arrived.

As soon as they entered everyone had stopped talking. It was probably because of the girl.

"Good god Rob! I told you take care of the girl!", Will said when he saw her

"Sir…I did.", Rob replied

"That also includes giving her something proper to wear"

"Yes sir". Rob said getting up.

"Well no matter! Give it to her later. After breakfast"

Rob sat at the captain's order.

"You're the captain?", asked the girl

"I am. Welcome aboard the Dutchmen. Please sit, you must be starving"

"Actually, I ate the food that was on the table where I slept, thank you"

"Well, it won't hurt to eat some more now, would it?"

The girl sat down on the empty seat next to Jack.

She did eat, but just a bit. Jack on the other hand gobbled up half of the food.

After everyone was done eating Jack was requested by Will to meet him in his cabin.

Jack followed him in there and closed the cabin's door behind him

"Jack I…", Will was interrupted by jack.

"There is nothing to be said, Will"

"No, I know. I just want you to know that I'm glad I told you"

"I am too, Will"

Jack left the cabin. The truth was that he still didn't know whether or not he made the right choice: in telling Will his secret.

Jack breath in the fresh air when he came out on deck. The girl was standing there, leaning against the railing. She was now wearing proper clothes. Real pirate's clothes: A poofy white shirt with black pants. The shirt was a little big for her. It was long, came till her knees and it was loose.

Jack looked at her properly for the first time. She had black waist-length hair. She was really innocent-looking. Her eyes were brown and she had light-tanned skin. Jack realized, he had never really asked her name.

As if she had read his mind she came towards him.

"I really want to thank you", she said "If it wasn't for you people I could've died out there"

"Well it wouldn't have been decent to leave you on the sea"

"I'm Emma".

"Well, Emma may I ask what you were doing on the sea like that. I mean it looked like you were beaten up or something"

Emma hesitated. "It's a long story, sir"

"It's Jack", He corrected her

"Jack"

"Did you run away?"

"I…yes"

"Why?"

"I…like I said Jack, it's a long story. I'll tell you later sometime. When there is more time"

"I have time"

Emma hesiteted. She wasn't sure if she should

"Is he bugging you?", Will approached them

"No, we're just talking"

"Well, Emma, do you mind telling me where to drop you off?"

"I really don't have any where to go"

"She ran away", Jack whispered. But it was loud enough for Emma to hear it

"Do you have a family?", Will asked her sympathetically

"No. I don't know"

"Meaning?"

"I mean, I don't know. As long as I can remember I…", she trialed off

"Yes?"

"I've been raised by this man. After he died, I left that place to look for my parents. I was 13 then."

"Did you find anything about them?"

"No, I was captured by this woman. She had a lot of other people as well. She used to beat us up. I don't know what her problem was. I didn't even know her."

"How many were there?"

"Just a few. I mean, including me there were 5 of us"

"How did you escape?"

"With the help of the others. I am sent to get help. So that they can be free too"

Jack looked at Will and shook his head. Will got his message. Jack didn't want help. They had wasted enough time already. They had to find _their_ loved ones.

"Please?" Emma said

"How old are you?" Will asked ignoring Jack

"15. I'll be 16 next month"

"Do you know the name of the woman and this place where she kept you?"

"Her name was Juno. I don't know the place where she kept us though. It was an Island. I don't really remember the name. I wish I did."

Juno? Somehow the name was familiar to Jack.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find them", Will assured her

"Don't underestimate her. She's not human. She's a witch.", Emma said

Will looked at Jack. He was still thinking about the name Juno

"Look, just relax. We'll help, ok? And we'll also help you find your parents"

"That's kind of impossible. I mean, the man who raised me, Tim, bought me. I was stolen from my parents and than traded. I don't even know their names"

"What's your last name?"

Emma didn't say anything for a while

"I don't have one. Tim didn't give me one either. So it's completely impossible"

Will really felt sorry for her.

"Look, why don't you enjoy on the ship for a while? We'll figure something out", he told her

She nodded and walked away. Will looked at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure this isn't your child?"

"How can you just say that?", he snapped

"I asked Gibbs about 'little Angelica', he pretty much told me everything"

Jack frowned "I'll do him later. She can't be mine!"

"Why not? You lost your child. She went missing mysteriously. Maybe this is her?"

"I don't want to take some kid's responsibility and then end up finding out that she wasn't mine. That'll be far worst! And the child could also be a he!"

"Jack, maybe this is your daughter. You never know"

"William?", Bootstrap called his son from the other end of the deck

"Think about it", Will tapped Jack on the shoulder and went to his father

Jack looked over to Emma who was talking to Rob. Could it be true?

And secretly, he hoped it would be.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had gone by since Emma came on the ship. She had never felt so free. So alive. After all, the treatment Juno had given her; anybody would've felt this way.

Will and everyone else on the ship had been really kind to her.

When she had left to look for her parents, every person she met, she would consider that person to be her parent until she found that they weren't.

Will had taken Emma to different Islands, but they never found the one where the others were.

Emma was given a separate cabin to sleep in. She was really grateful to Will.

Will.

He reminded her of the person on the Island with her. He was the real reason she was able to escape. Will was her best friend. And the love of her life. She never told him how she felt about him though

Funny, Will just didn't look like him but his name was also William. William turner the third. She didn't know Captain Will's last name. Nobody called him with his surname either. Everybody called him Will. She wondered what it was. Whatever it was, she'll just have to ask him in the morning.

She thought of Elizabeth Turner, another friend she had back on the Island. William's mother. She was a beautiful lady. And everyday she'd tell William that his father will come for them. He will save them. She didn't talk anymore about it though. And neither did William. Emma didn't even know his father's name

Then there was James Norrington. Elizabeth was his good friend. He always had a thing for Elizabeth, Emma had noticed. But he never seemed to like William the third. William had told her that James liked Elizabeth but his she picked his father over him.

The fifth person in the Island was never out. Juno had made a special cage-like-thing for him. Nobody ever talked to him nor did they know who he was.

She lied down on her bed then reached under her pillow and took out her toy. It was a little pirate toy. Tim had told her that it came with her when he bought her. He'd asked the traders where the toy had come from, they told him that the Emma had it with her already. So that meant that her parents must have given her the toy. She hugged it. This was the only memory she had of her parents.

She began thinking of the rest of the crew. For some reason, Jack was really friendly with her. And she really liked him. What if Jack was her father? But she didn't think it possible, Jack wasn't really 'father' material.

She looked at her toy while thinking about Jack.

Suddenly she noticed that the toy _looked_ like jack! She got up and went towards the moonlight that was coming in through the cabin door.

She looked at the toy closely. Yes it did! It had a red bandanna like Jack's. It was pretty much dressed like him as well.

Could it be that she and him are related?

But it wasn't necessary. Jack was a really famous pirate. Maybe they were making his toys. It was possible.

She decided to wait till morning. She'll ask Jack about the toy and Will's surname in the morning.

She closed her eyes began thinking about Will. Not the captain. But Will from the Island.

He was 17 and he was beautiful. His dark brown eyes always seemed to make Emma's heart skip a beat whenever she saw them. His hair fell into his eyes. and his smile always made Emma 'melt'.

And she wished more than ever that he felt the same way for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack came out on the deck. He'd gotten a little too drunk last and woke up late. He'd already missed breakfast and his stomach was like somebody inside him was twisting it.

He saw Emma sitting on the deck. For the past few days, they'd really gotten close. Emma was a sweet girl and she was pretty good with Jack. Jack really wished she turned out to be his daughter. He was tired of searching. He wasn't going to give up though if Emma wasn't, but he just wished she was.

He sat on a chair. She turned around and looked at him. She waved and walked towards him.

"Hey, Captain!"

"Hello"

"Where's Will?"

"I don't know. I just woke up"

"Oh right, you missed breakfast. Well, so did Will. Bill went to check on him. He said he didn't want to eat.", she leaned against the wall

Jack looked up at her. She had eyes like Angelica's.

"What?"

"You have you mother's eyes", Jack said in a trance

"What?"

Jack realized what he had said.

"I meant…your eyes may resemble your mothers. They're female's eyes. So they cant be your father's…have you seen Will?", Jack blabbed

"Like I said, he didn't come out of his cabin so he's probably…in his cabin", Emma was getting uncomfortable.

She was still thinking about last night. Should she ask Jack about the doll or not? Maybe it _was_ him and maybe they were related?

She reached in her pocket and held her doll tightly.

"Jack, I need to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"I have this…"

"Land ho!", one of the Dutchmen was pointing at the little Island that came into distance

The cabin door opened and Will came out. "Is that the one?" he asked Emma

She looked over at the Island

"No, that's not the one. She said"

He came towards Jack "I need to talk to you"

Jack followed him in his cabin

"Jack, you need to get off"

"Pardon?"

"You need to get off from this ship. You, Emma and Gibbs"

"Why?"

"Jack, are you forgetting who I am?"

"Uh…you're William, I think"

"Yes Jack, I'm William Turner. Captain of the Dutchmen. And I have a job. To ferry souls to the next world"

"So, go ahead. What's stopping you?"

"You don't get it do you? I can't go with mortals on the ship. I need to go to the other world and taking you there means going under water and…ugh! Jack, all you need to know is that it is a complicated process. I need you three to stay on the Island nearby. I'll come back day after tomorrow and pick you guys up."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You're trying to get rid of us, aren't you?"

"What? of course not! Jack please, try to understand"

Jack sighed but then agreed. Jack, Gibbs and Emma were dropped off on the little Island. It was deserted but Will had to go to the land of dead as quickly as possible. He left them with enough resources for at least 3 days. And on the request of jack: plenty of rum.

They started off with making a fire as it was getting cold and dark. Emma thought that they could spend the time talking but obviously she didn't know pirates that well.

As soon as it was night time, Jack and Gibbs started drinking and partying. They would go round and round the fire singing 'A pirated life for me'

Emma didn't get bored. She had a hell of a time watching them party. It was pretty funny to her. She didn't drink any though. She didn't want to end up like them. She looked at Jack _"Really bad eggs" _, he sang

Emma laughed. She still had to talk to him about the doll.

"Hey, darling!", Gibbs called out to her

"Yes?"

"Come! Have fun with us!", Jack said

"No thank you", she replied

Jack came running to her and handed her a bottle. She laughed and put I aside. As she watched them she looked at the bottle. A sip wouldn't hurt. And it started from a sip and ended up finishing the whole bottle. Emma danced and sang the song and she had a lot of fun!

But while they were having their fun, they didn't know someone was watching them. From behind the bushes. And that person was Juno.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was standing on a cliff. There were people in front of her. A whole group. She realized that one of them was Jack. He was talking to a man. From what it looked like, they were telling jack to jump off from the great height they were standing on, into the water below. Jack refused. They were now arguing. A girl volunteers to jump but Jack is not letting her. One of the men: One with a big sword and a black beard asks the other zombie-looking-man to put bullets in two pistols but not to tell him which two. The zombie man does as he is told. Then black beard points the gun at the girl.

"You're not going to kill your own daughter are you, Blackbeard?"

The man was Blackbeard? _The_ Blackbeard? As in Edward Teach? And that was his daughter?

"Angelica" Jack called her.

The zombie looking man, Quartermaster, takes out a doll. Emma gets shocked when she sees it. It was her doll! The little pirate doll. He throws it in the water, Jack screams. Angelica seems frustrated, she was about to jump when jack jumped in the water for her.

The Dream Changes.

Emma saw Angelica sitting all alone in a little deserted Island. Underneath a little shelter which she clearly made it herself. The little doll floats on land. She picks it up. Emma realizes that it was her doll. Angelica hugs the doll gently and smiles. "I really am with your child, Jack", she whispers.

The Dream Changes

Emma was standing on the Island where she was held with the others. Juno was in front of her. Emma wanted to run but couldn't move.

"You escaped, my sweet", she smiles

Emma remained silent.

Juno smiled once more. "Because I let you" She came closer to her and whispered in her ear

"You were on the island of Isla de Muerta", Juno disappeared suddenly. But the words kept ringing in Emma's ears.

_Isla de Muerta_

_Isla de Muerta_

_Isla de Muerta_

_Isla de Muerta_

Emma woke up with a sudden jerk. She could still hear Juno's voice in her ears as if she was sitting next to her. She looked around. Jack and Gibbs were still sleeping. Bottles of rum were all around the place. From the position of the sun, it looked like it was midday. Suddenly Emma remembered the events from last night. She drank. And a whole lot. She and the other two had danced till they collapsed. Emma rubbed her head. It ached badly.

She got up and looked in the bag of supplies what they could eat. She took out a few eggs, made a fire and cooked them up. In the meantime, Jack and Gibbs got up and cleaned the mess they had made last night. They ate in silence. Emma realized it wasn't only her head that hurt.

The rest of the day they talked. When it was time to eat, they ate. Before they knew it, it was night time. Nobody drank tonight, they still had their headaches.

"What type of bloody rum did William gave us?", Jack complained and lied down.

"You've never drank this much before. I mean four bottles, Jack", Emma answered

"What about you? You only drank one", Gibbs asked

"It was my first time", she replied.

The next morning came quickly. Today was the day Will had to come. The three waited impatiently. But Will didn't come. He had promised and he didn't. Jack started swearing at him and cursing him for it. The three were better now, they had no headaches anymore. But it was almost sundown and there was no sign of Will.

Then came the next morning. But still no Will

Then the next and the next.

They had no supplies left. Plenty of rum still, but nothing left to eat.

Jack was getting worried the most. Will was his only way to find his child but now, if Emma wasn't, what would he do? Starve to death? The Island they were in was cut off from the world. So they had no chance of getting out of there by asking a passing ship.

Emma watched as Jack sat and looked out into the sea.

"It's ok. He'll come", she tried to calm him down

"You want to know the real reason why I came on this voyage?"

"Yes?"

"Because, I came to look for my child"

Emma sat down with him and listened to his story. She wasn't interested at first but when she heard 'Angelica' she was completely alert. He told her how he lost her and how he had been searching for her child ever since. Emma, after listening to his story was certain that he was her father. She had the doll in her pocket and wanted to show it to him right away. She had found her father after all. But did he like her? Will he able to accept her as his own? Of course he would! She was his daughter! He had been looking for her for over 15 years! He was a devoted father, and he should be overjoyed to finally have found her. He must!

"Jack, I had a dream last night"

"What was it about?"

Emma told him what she saw. But she omitted the part about Juno. She didn't quite understand that yet. Jack listened to her with great attention and with every word his eyes grew wider. When she was finished she took out her doll and showed it to jack

Jack took it from her. He then put it in the water. Jack felt like someone had put _him_ in water. He took the doll out.

"This is the voodoo doll that Blackbeard had made for me. So Angelica found it later?"

"Yes, she did. At least thats what i saw, in my dream". Emma said

"So you're my…"

"I think so"

"And I'm your…"

"Yes", Emma was glowing with happiness and so was Jack

Jack took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She cried with joy. Gibbs, who was standing at a distance had seen the whole thing, was really happy for him.

Suddenly, Will's ship came into view. They waved to them, signaling them to come over in the little boat they had come on the Island before.

Jack was about to sit in it when Gibbs stopped him

"Jack, I have to ask, you found your daughter so you don't need to be with Will anymore. You don't need his help. We'll just ask him to drop you off at Tortuga. We'll find someone to take the Pearl out of the little bottle. Do you have to go?"

Jack didn't reply. Gibbs was right. He didn't need Will's help anymore.

He smiled at Gibbs "By my reckoning, if it wasn't for him, I never would've found her. She was on his ship. So, I still need to help him find her. Besides, what type of example would I be setting?", he pointed at Emma

As they went towards Will's ship, Jack smiled. For the first time in many years, everything had fallen into its place for him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Will?"

Will turned around and saw the only person he wanted to see: Elizabeth. He was too stunned to speak, to move even. He stood there, staring at her. She was as beautiful as she was the last time he had seen her. But she looked weak. Her clothes were torn. She was pretty much in the same condition as Emma was.

She walked towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him.

"Will, I've missed you so much!", she whispered. Will hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Elizabeth, I swear, I will help you. I will find you. I'll die trying. Just don't give up on me. Please."

She nodded and hugged him once more. Tightly this time. But then she began to grow translucent and soon transparent until she disappeared.

Will woke up with a sudden jerk. It was a dream. It was the first dream in many days he had about Elizabeth. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it off, got dressed and went for breakfast.

After everyone was done eating, Will decided to take a walk on deck. He spotted Emma there with Jack. She was talking to him and he was smiling. Will himself smiled when he saw them. What a perfect father-daughter-bond.

Jack, Gibbs and Emma were angry at him for leaving them a little longer on the Island than it was promised. But Will when once went back to the underworld; he found out that there was a lot of work to be done. A lot of souls to ferry. And he had to do all of it. After all, he didnt want to end up like Jones

Will was really happy for Jack though; at least one of them was happy.

He sat down on one of the chairs and took out a drawing of Elizabeth. He had it with him long since Will was just a blacksmith.

He stared at the picture. He studied her features which he always did whenever he looked at it. He just wished him and his family would be together again soon.

Emma, who was on the other side of the deck saw will looking at something. Jack was looking at the voodoo doll.

"I can't believe you have this. I can't believe you're my daughter"

Emma smiled "Jack, have you heard of Isla de Muerta?"

Jack's smiled vanished. "Yes? What do you know of it?"

"Well, I just found out that I was on that Island"

Jack looked at her with his eyes wide. "Did you touch the pieces of Aztec gold?"

"No, there is no treasure there"

"Yes there is. That's what it's famous for"

"Jack, I've been living there was more than two years. I think I'll know"

"Are you sure you were there? I mean, when we found you, you couldn't even remember the name."

"I had a dream last night, on the Island. Juno told me the name and when I was there, Juno never told us where we were. And Elizabeth and Will and James didn't know the name either"

"Well, maybe she's…wait, what?"

"Oh, you know, Elizabeth, Will and James were the other people on the Island"

Jack didn't say anything. Was she talking about Elizabeth Turner? It wasn't necessary. She could be anyone. Any Elizabeth. But Will was looking for her. He had to help him. And that meant and they had to look every where. But Jack didn't want him to get his hopes up just yet. He had already been disappointed many times.

Jack held the doll nervously in his hands. He smiled once again. Its clothes even had little pockets. He put his fingers in one of them. He felt something in there. It was like a little piece of paper. He took it out. It wasn't a paper but a dried up flower. And it was the same flower Will had with him. It was the _Rose-Mary pie maker!_

"Where did you get this from?" Jack asked

"Oh, that. It was one of the flowers that grew at the Island where we were kept", she replied taking it from him"Will gave it to me. For my fifteenth."

"Oh. Right. Were you by any chance talking about Elizabeth Turner?"

"You know her?", Emma asked surprised

Jack now jumped up from his chair and went to Will, followed by Emma.

"Will, Emma here…"

"Jack, I really am sorry. Yes, Emma I know I promised to help you find your friends but please I really am worried about my wife"

"Where did you get that picture from?!", Emma said nearly shouting

"Oh, this _is_ my wife. She's lost for sometime. I'm out at sea looking for her. Beautiful isn't she?"

"You're William Turner?"

"Yes, I'm William Turner", he said smiling

"She's Elizabeth!", Emma said pointing at the drawing

Will stood up

"You've seen her?"

"Yes! I have! She was one of the people on the Island!"

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you!", Jack said

"Where is she?"

"Isla de Muerta"

"No, that isn't possible! You said so yourself, Emma, that there was no treasure there! How can there be no treasure on the Island? No treasure means it's not Isla de Muerta"

"But I know it is! Juno told me!"

"And Juno wants to capture you again for god knows what reason!" Jack was shouting now

"Where did you get that flower from?" Will asked Emma

"Oh, this is one of the flowers that grow in that Island"

"The _Rose-Mary pie maker?"_

Emma laughed "What? I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called"

Will glared at Jack. "In my defense" he said "It is used to make pies"

Emma laughed again "No it's not. In fact, it tastes terrible! I tried eating it once"

Will glared at Jack once more "What? You knew I was lying!"

"Well this proves it doesn't it? The flower? Her dream! The Island Jack, please. I know you are concerned about your daughter but please…I have a family too!"

"Okay. Just one question, why are you asking me?" Jack looked confused

"Your compass"

"But you've already seen the place. You can teleport the right?"

"Only if I can remember. I don't want to remember that place and I don't"

"Yes, you do. I know you do. Just concentrate", Emma encouraged him

Will closed his eyes. Water around them was moving. The ship started to go in circles and then they fell into what looked like was a whirlpool. The mortals held on to the ship but the immortals looked as if it was an-everyday-thing. And, to them, it was.

Suddenly everything stopped. And the next thing they knew, they were standing infront of the Island of Isla de Muerta.


	12. Chapter 12

Will opened his eyes. They had reached their destination.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?", Will looked over at his crew. "C'mon! Lower the boat! We're going inside!"

"Will?" Jack put a hand on his shoulder

"Seventeen years!" , Will whispered "Seventeen years I went past this island at least seventeen times! And I was stupid enough not to go in!"

He looked angry. Really angry. And he was.

"And you want to know why I didn't? Because I wanted to spend that one day looking for Elizabeth where I was certain she would be! And I didn't think this bloody island was important! What are you waiting for? We are going in! Lower the damn boats!"

"Will, why are you angry? There is a chance that she might be in there. Be happy!" Jack said

"Why didn't you go? Why!", he shouted

"Will, you know! I'm obsessed with treasure! I didn't…"

"Well that's not a good enough reason!" Will looked back. None of the crew had obeyed his order "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Will, you are cursed", bootstrap said

"So?"

"So you can't go now. Not until tomorrow. That is the day we get off from this boat. Tomorrow"

Will rubbed his head. He had completely forgotten about his curse.

"Let us go at least", that was Emma

Will hesitated. But he agreed eventually.

Jack and Emma went inside the Island while the other people stayed behind.

Jack entered followed by Emma. He heard her gasp once they were in. the island, as before was full of treasure. In fact, Jack thought that that it had gotten more

"Where did all this come from?", Emma touched one of the golden cups.

"It was alweays here. Well? Where are they?"

"This doesn't look like the island I was in", She replied quietly.

"See? I told you! This isn't the one. Now let's get out of here"

"No, we can't. I know it was Isla de Muerta! I just know it!"

"Look, you've seen it now. We have confirmed it. They are not here"

"But why would Juno…"

"We don't know. And its best if we don't"

"But I know this is it. Juno is a witch. Or maybe more! Maybe she made us see what she wanted us to"

Jack didn't say anything. He was wondering himself. It can't be true. If it was, Elizabeth would have told them where they were. She knew of this island

_Or maybe Emma is right_

Jack heard something. In his head

"Did you say anything?", he asked Emma

"No"

_She didn't _

He heard it again.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked

Emma turned around and looked at him. She looked worried.

"She's here"

"Who?"

"Juno!"

"How do you know that?"

"She plays tricks on one's mind. What do you hear?"

"A voice. A woman's voice"

Jack then saw a silhouette. A silhouette of a woman. She came into the light. It was Angelica!

"What…", Jack was too stunned to speak

She was now walking towards him. She touched his face. He felt her touch. He tried to touch her but he couldn't feel her. His hand went through.

"Em, it's your mother", he said looking at Angelica. Jack didn't get a reply.

"Emma?"

Jack looked around. No one was there. In fact he was standing in midair. Angelica started to disappear. Until she was no more.

"Jack! Snap out of it! Please!" he heard his daughter's voice, but somewhere in a distance.

He tried to call out to her but no sound came out. He fell. And then suddenly he was back. Emma was shaking him. Telling him to get up.

He sat up straight. And hugged her. And then he saw her. Juno.

"You're back", She said to them

Emma looked too scared. But Jack was too stunned. He was too stunned to speak. he had found that Juno wasn't someone he didn't know. In fact, it was his enemy. Someone he was afraid of.

Because Juno wasn't a witch. But a god. A god none of the pirates wanted to come in contact with. A god because of which Will was cursed.

It was Calypso.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma felt sick as soon as she looked at Juno. She looked as horrible as ever with an evil grin spread across her face. Jack on the other hand looked more shocked then her. Emma didn't want to be judgmental but she was surprised at him. Haven't he ever seen a witch before? After all the adventures he had told her about, a witch should be something ordinary to him.

"Tia Delma?" He looked really shocked.

"No!" Juno yelled "My name is not Tia Delma!"

Jack hesitated. He looked down at the ground. Then he looked up and whispered "Calypso?"

This time Juno screamed. Loud. Outside the island the Dutchmen heard it as well.

"May be I should go and look?", Gibbs asked Will

Will didn't answer for a while. They had agreed to keep Gibbs onboard in case something went wrong inside so that he can go help them because the Dutchmen couldn't.

"Not yet", Will finally said

Jack and Emma covered their ears. The scream was so loud it gave them a headache.

"Not Calypso", Juno finally answered. She started walking towards them. Emma tried to pull Jack back but he wouldn't move. He was standing between her and Juno. He tried to look as if he knew what he was doing but the truth was he didn't. He was just trying to keep Emma safe.

"Not Calypso", she repeated "Never again"

"Then who?" Jack asked

"Juno" she whispered

"But why? What did you gain after all this? Keeping them here?"

"All in good time"

_**Blackout. **_

Jack was in Emma's lap when she woke up. She looked around at the familiar place. She was back to the place where she had spend almost two years of her life trying to escape so she could look for her family. So she could be free. And she was but she never imagined coming back here. Not as a prisoner at least.

She looked around once more. Where was everyone? There was nobody here but her and Jack. Where was Elizabeth? And Will? And James? And Juno?

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. it was Will's voice! As in not the captain! She put jack's head down gently and followed the sound of his voice. She saw him come towards her. He was now running. He ran to her and gave her a hug

"You're alright!" he said happily

"I am", she replied. "Where is everybody?"

As if on cue, everyone appeared, coming from behind Will

Elizabeth saw Jack lying there. She, even though never really liked him, looked really happy. Even James looked happy

"Jack!" Elizabeth said and went to him. She gave him a little shake and he moaned. He got up slowly and she hugged him. "Is he here? My Will? Is Will here?" she asked Jack

"Yes, he is" Emma replied for him as he still looked a bit unconscious

Jack sat up straight and rubbed his head. He smiled at Emma "Where are we?"

"We are on the island"

"Happy to be with Friends and Family?", Juno was standing behind them

Every one looked at her.

Suddenly Juno rose up in the air. "Revenge"

"For what?"

"For him!"

Whatever Juno had said so far made no sense. And they needed Captain Turner really badly. They saw a silhouette. A very weird one. It wasn't a man. When this creature came into the light, it was Davy Jones. Emma held Jack's hand tightly. He swallowed.

"I think that was the fifth prisoner" Emma whispered

"Why are the dead ones coming to life?", Jack asked helplessly.

"He is dead! He's just a body, no feel! All because of you! But I want him to live and I need a heart for that!", Juno was on the ground now

"Well mine is busy beating. You need someone else's" Jack said placing a hand on his chest.

"I need William's"

"You need to be specific"

"The second"

"No!", Elizabeth screamed

"Done"

"What?", Emma was shocked

"Yes, it's a done.", Jack said

Juno glared at him

"I know your tricks Jack Sparrow, and what shall you seek in return?"

"The Pearl. I want it back to its original shape and size"

Juno nodded.

"Its done then. But why are you asking us? You're the goddess of the sea. He's out at sea. Why don't you go get him?" Jack asked

"I can't. When I cursed the Dutchmen I gave them more power than I wanted to. They have the power to…"

"To?"

"To resist me.",

"Resist? Like they are immune?"

Juno turned away. Jack got up. "What's the way out of here? And where are we?"

Juno laughed "You pirates are so obsessed with treasure; you didn't take a proper look around the Island and see it had other parts as well"

Jack nodded. Juno snapped her fingers and he was standing outside the Island. He knew Juno was lying. They were not in the Island. They were somewhere else. Somewhere close to it. He started moving towards the boat. He had to tell Will about his plan.

But first, he had to figure it out himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs helped Jack up on the ship. Will came running towards him.

"Well? Is she in there?"

"William, you hurt me. Don't you see someone missing?", Jack replied

Will shrugged

"Emma?", Jack said in an obvious tone

"Oh, where is she? Is she ok? I'm sorry, Jack, but is Elizabeth in there or not?"

"Yes! She is!"

"Great, except what is she doing in there? Why isn't she on the ship?"

"Tia Delma"

"What about her? Look I'm more concerned about many family than…"

"Yes well it's a very good thing that she's now got your family along with my own but the good news is that she's ready to bargain"

"Look, I'll give her anything. Name it"

"Your heart"

"What?", Will wasn't sure if he heard correctly

"Your heart, Will. She wants your heart to bring Davy Jones back to life. She has his body and she needs a heart"

"How on Earth is that news good?"

Jack shrugged "I didn't want to upset you all of a sudden"

"So with my heart she can bring him back him life? Why? After all he did to her, I mean, he betrayed her, what makes her think he won't do it again?"

"Oh I don't know, change of heart I guess" He paused and looked at Will "Literally"

"So, what did you say to her after she told you to bring my heart?"

"I told her I'd give it to her"

"You what? Without even consulting me?" he asked angrily

"Oh, as if you were standing right there by my side helping me! I was hoping you'd come up with the rest of the plan."

"What plan? You haven't even come up with one! I am willing to bet that you're making up stuff along as you go!"

"Well I…I can't argue with that.", he replied sheepishly. "Anyways you have no idea! I had no clue what to say to her, I was just trying my best to…"

"Clues!", Will interrupted Jack "Anyways we've got even a bigger problem", he said going into his cabin

"Oh, what is it now?", Jack followed him in

"I don't have the heart"

"What?"

"I gave it to Elizabeth when I left her. I told her to take care of it and I don't know where she kept it to keep it safe"

"Oh, that _is_ a problem", Jack bit his lip "The only thing we could do is go back in there and ask her"

"Jack I don't think Tia Delma knows that Elizabeth knows about the heart" Will said searching through his drawer

"What makes you think that?" Jack said sitting down on one of the chairs next to Will's bed "Will, this raises a lot of questions like why did she keep Elizabeth and little Will all these years? And why did she involve Emma? And why is Norrington alive?"

Will looked up from his table; it looked as if he was searching for something "James is alive?"

"Yes." Jack replied "Anyways, the questions…why did she not ask Elizabeth? Why didn't she just ask for this before? I mean why now, after 17 years?"

"Why doesn't she come and take the heart herself?, Will asked

"Oh that's because you're immune to her powers, she can't hurt you."

"Why?"

"Well, Will it makes sense, she originally cursed Davy Jones, maybe she did it on purpose, you know to make sure she never hurts him."

"Oh, and what did you ask her in return?"

"What do you mean?", Jack said innocently

"Jack, I know you too well, what did you ask in exchange for my heart?"

"The Pearl"

"Oh right. Blackbeard"

"How much did Gibbs tell you?"

"Not much" Will said, now searching yet another drawer

"You know I know Tia Delma is lying. I searched every corner of that Island and but she says that we never searched it properly and it has other places as well but I think that we were not even on the island…William what on Earth are you looking for?"

"Clues"

"Sorry?"

"Ever since Elizabeth was kidnapped she had been handing me things, telling me things. I wrote them down on a piece of paper and put all those things in this room, all I have to do is collect them and see", Will was now piling things up on his wooden table

"See what?"

"Clues, whatever she sent me meant something. I never realized it before until the flower. But now I see it, almost everything she sent me leads to Isla de Muerta." Will picked up a gold coin form the table and showed it to Jack "Look, a gold coin, gold…there's gold in the Island. And then the flower, it grows in Isla de Muerta and then she sent me a stone. Look, Jack, this is one of the stones that is outside the Island." Will said. Jack nodded "And she also sent me other things, they are not good clues but who can blame her? I mean there isn't a lot of good stuff at the Island"

"So, let's figure out where your heart is", Jack said looking at some of the things in the pile.

"Ok, well first let's just sort out the ones leading to Isla de Muerta; it'll be easier that way"

It took them an about half an hour to sort the big pile into two, but eventually they did. They kept only the pile they wanted to search on the table and put the rest away

"Ok then", Jack said picking up an object from the pile "This is a boot, does this make any sense to you, Will?"

"I don't know, really. What about this, it is a sword. What do I make of that?"

"And on the list you made, you wrote 'a kiss'. What does that mean?"

"Well, she kissed me in my dream that night. She never kissed me before so I figured it meant something"

"And then there is this black cloth. That's a stupid clue!"

Will looked at the cloth that Jack held in his hand. He then looked at all the other stuff on the table. There was a sudden emotion of anger, frustration and the next thing Jack knew, Will was throwing the stuff on the floor angrily, shouting

"Why? Why is this happening to me!? Why me? Why did I get cursed! Why couldn't someone else be in my place? I would've been living happily with my family if it wasn't for this bloody curse!", Will soon got tired and sat on his bed with his head in his hands

"I'm sorry, mate", Jack whispered to him

"You have no idea Jack, how much I wish I wouldn't have left my family unprotected like that. I mean, I just left. If I could've set a pirate of the Flying Dutchmen free, and in return, ask him to protect my family, I wouldn't be so sorry right now"

"Yes well, you have no idea how many times a person wishes to go back in time and just hold on to that last moment when you saw her, don't let her slip"

"Yes well, that sounds close to impossible but…last moment", Will stood up and started collecting the things he'd thrown around.

"What now?"

"Last moment, Jack! It does make sense! The last time I saw Elizabeth, she was wearing a black dress"

"So that covers the black cloth". Jack said picking the cloth up from the floor

"And we kissed"

"That covers the kiss but that seems kind of a weird clue"

"And the boot, Elizabeth wore it and then I took it off of her"

"Ok, these clues make no sense, Will, I'm sorry but if you say so, I believe it"

"Well what so you expect Jack? I mean, I don't think she could've given me a full dress or four pair of boots. She doesn't have many things to give"

"Which pops another question: How was Elizabeth able to communicate with you?"

"Does it matter? We have to go to that island, where we last saw each other. I can never forget that place because it was the last time I saw her"

"Yes but are we going to dig the whole place? Didn't she tell you the exact location?"

"She did" he smiled

"And what's that?"

Will picked up a sea shell "There was a whole bunch of them there, all together in one place. I reckon that's where it is"

"Ok then, let's go"

Will went out on deck and closed his eyes, and before they knew it, they were in front of the Island where Will last saw Elizabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Gibbs had to go on the Island while the rest stayed behind on the ship. As instructed by Will, they went into the little cave where the seashells were. Surely, there was a whole bunch of them stacked together in the corner of the cave. The Island was in the middle of nowhere. It had no trees, just a big cave and a few rocks outside it. Jack went towards the shells and asked Gibbs to dig while he sat and drank rum.

It took Gibbs an hour till they hit something hard, he took it out. Jack got up and looked at the chest. He put his ear on the surface and he could hear the heart beating

"Well?", Gibbs asked

"Well what?", Jack was still looking at the chest

"Didn't he give you the key?"

Jack then realized that Will didn't. "No."

"Why?"

"I don't know".

"I do"

"Do you now?"

"Jack, I don't think he trusts you. I mean, once upon a time you did want to stab the heart and become immortal"

"That was seventeen years ago! And I'm a changed man! I have a family! And that heart was of Davy Jones'!"

Gibbs shrugged "He probably thought better to be safe than sorry"

Jack didn't say anything. Now that Gibbs mentioned it, Jack did once want to be immortal and now he realized he still did. He could keep Emma on board with him at all times.

"Well, should we go then?", Gibbs said interrupting Jack's thoughts

"Yes, we should", Jack said. This all answered one question: Juno must've asked Elizabeth about the heart. But she never had the key so there was no point. But then there was another question: why didn't she just get the chest herself and ask for the key only? And the Dutchmen were immune didn't make any sense at all, why would Calypso do something like that?

"Thinking about what I just said?", Gibbs said interrupting Jack's thoughts again. They were out of the cave by now and going to the boat

"Yes, I am...sort of. Gibbs, why don't sit down", Jack sat and pulled Gibbs on the ground "Now…why do you think the Dutchmen are immune from her powers?"

"I don't know about the immunity but I do know something about Juno", Gibbs said

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, very few people know about this but legend says that Calypso had a sister Juno. A twin sister"

"Interesting. And?"

"Well, Juno was extremely jealous of her sister and when Calypso fell in love with Davy Jones so did she. Unfortunately for her, Jones loved Calypso back."

"Let me guess…she killed herself of killed Calypso?", Jack now interrupted Gibbs

"Oi! Let me finish"

Jack sighed "Go on"

"So…one night, Juno decided to go on a trip to meet Jones, dressed as her sister but Calypso caught her. When she cursed Jones, she made sure that her sister never touches the Flying Dutchmen or anything belonging to them. Even the people they are related to"

"So that answers a lot of questions like why didn't she take the chest herself and why she needs us to bring it. Why she needs to bring Jones back to life because she loved him and maybe she kidnapped Elizabeth and Will to approach Captain William. But how was she able to touch his family? I mean they are related…"

"Don't you think Norrington's life has a new purpose?", Gibbs said taking the bottle of rum form Jack

"Of course! Elizabeth trusted him! He must've brought her and lil' Will to the Island and Juno must be acting through him. But why didn't she approach William Turner the second through Norrington? As a twin sister she…"

"Has the power of land not of sea. I don't think she could've found him so easily", Gibbs said as Jack took the bottle back

"Ha-ha! Good god Gibbs! How did you become so un-not clever?" Jack took a sip from the bottle

"Jack, I was tortured by a woman I intended to wed for five years of my life that I had no choice but to become un-not clever"

"And you were clever enough to not tell this in front of William. Why'd you that anyways?"

"Well, I realized that as your first mate, if William didn't trust you, you should know something that he doesn't. Or I just didn't think it fit to say something to him"

"I'm proud of you, Gibbs. Never thought I would say that but…"

"Should we go then?", Gibbs asked getting up

"Yes, we should", Jack said standing up as well

They went and sat in the boat while Gibbs rowed it towards the ship.

"What happened to Calypso?", Jack asked Gibbs

"Well, after she was released, no one ever saw or heard from her again"

"Do you think Juno has her?"

"I don't know. Possibly"

"But why Emma? What did she gain with keeping her?"

"You"

"What?"

"You are not exactly related to Will so she wanted to use you I suppose"

"No that can't be it. She didn't use Norrington as he didn't know the location of the chest but there has to be another reason for Emma"

"Guess, we'll just have to find out"

"Yes, Gibbs. We have to wait to find out"


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Jack stepped on the ship, Will snatched the chest from him.

"We're fine, thank you very much", Jack said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, Jack but we simply don't have time", Will said as he took out a key from his pocket and opened the chest with it.

"Do you have that key with you at all times?", Gibbs asked

"At least he doesn't keep it in his beard like Jones.", Jack said as Will took out his beating heart and then put it back in the chest again.

Will didn't pay the slightest attention to what Jack and Gibbs were talking about.

"We have to keep moving", Will went in his cabin, put the heart in his drawer and came out on deck

"Ready?", he asked Jack but there was no point in asking as Will had already closed his eyes and water was acting like a whirlpool ready to swallow them up and take them to Isla de Muerta

"Will, can we please discuss something?", Jack put a hand on his shoulder

"No, Jack. Don't you see what time it is?"

Jack shook his head

"Look at the sun", Will said opening his eyes

"Sunrise"

"Yes Jack, from sunrise till sunset…I can go to land, remember? You've done enough for me, now I'll go and bargain with Calypso myself."

Jack was chewing on his thumbnail and he bit it a little too deep when Will said he had decided to do and bargain with her himself. He didn't know Juno wasn't Calypso.

"Will, there's this thing. Why do you think Juno isn't letting anyone call her Calypso?"

"The sea goddess has many names and we pirates know her as Calypso. Her some other name must be Juno, I suppose", Will said closing his eyes again

"Yes that's what I thought until Gibbs…", Jack fell hard on the floor as he wasn't holding on to anything. Will wasn't listening to him and before Jack knew, they went under water.

It's seemed like in the blink of an eye, they reached the island again. And in that same blink, Jack found himself, Gibbs and Will along with the rest of the crew on the Island.

"Will…listen you need to get back in water. This is exactly what she wants!" Jack ran after Will.

"She can't really hurt me here on land when she's the goddess of sea", Will replied as he was marching up into the cave

"No but she isn't…",

**Blackout**

Jack woke up and found himself in the middle of nowhere. It seemed as if he was standing on nothing and there was nothing around him but the colour white. What was worst that Juno was standing in front of him.

"Jack", she whispered. She didn't exactly sound weak but she sounded…kind? Like she was happy to see him

"Listen to me, Juno…you have to…"

"I ain't Juno! I look nothing like that hideous creature!", Jack realized he was talking to Calypso.

"Calypso?", Jack said walking towards her

"Would you like a hug?", she said smiling

"Uh…no thanks"

"I see you need my help?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to do much. Just bring her in water. I'll handle it from there"

"How do we bring a goddess in water? We can't fight her. Frankly, she scares me and I have a daughter to protect"

"Oh yes! Emma! I'm so happy, I'm a god mother!"

Jack didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure it Emma should have a god mother, let alone a god mother who actually is a god-ess

"Yes, Emma, your god daughter. So how do we bring her in water?"

"If I knew couldn't have I come out myself and drag her in? That part you figure out yourself", she said and clapped her hands. As she faded away Jack heard her say "Say hello to everyone from me…"

He woke up with a sudden jerk. He saw his head was again on Emma's lap and his feet in water of a little puddle. Is that how Calypso was able to contact him? The puddle did seem to come out form the ground, probably connected to the sea. Jack got up and looked at Emma who looked worried.

"What? What is it?", Jack asked her

"Juno has Will, and she is planning to kill him. But that isn't possible, Elizabeth told me Juno or calypso is the goddess of sea, then how…?"

"Look, Emma, there is a lot going on. Just take Elizabeth and little Will and yourself towards the sea and stay in the water…"

"Elizabeth is in danger too. And Will"

Jack didn't say anything. He was still very confused. First of all where were they? If Juno was the goddess of land that meant she could do anything with it, so did she create a piece of land connected to Isla de Muerta and hid it from the eyes of the world? That sounded about right.

But why keep Emma here?

"Jack?", Emma said

"Where are they?"

"I don't know"

"I do", the voice belonged to James Norrington.

He stepped out of the shadow where he had apparently been standing for a long time.

"James! I have my suspicions that you helped that she-devil. Please tell me that that is true"

"It is. But I can explain. i was stuck between two worlds. In between and I was not in peace. Juno pulled me out of that misery. I didn't want to go back so I agree to help her but I didn't know she wanted Elizabeth at first but I had no choice. I'm so sorry. You know I love her Jack and I…"

"Oh good. Norrington, I may have a plan that is not even 1% fool proof. But as long as it some how gets Juno in the water and I…"

"Shh…",Emma elbowed jack "she might hear you!"

"No she can't. The reason she made another piece of land is so it doesn't have any water from the sea. To keep Calypso as far as possible"

"Oh good. So lets get on with the plan…"


End file.
